1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prepayment of charges for a mobile communications terminal, and particularly, to a mobile communications terminal and method whereby communication charges are paid in advance without interrupting a call connection in an ongoing communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communications system requires time and costs in order to install, operate and maintain facilities. A relatively large charge for using mobile communication services is imposed in the mobile communications system.
Generally, even if using a mobile communication service for which a large charge is incurred only when required, the payment on a monthly bill would often impose a heavy burden on a user or subscriber. In order to appropriately restrict large charges for using the mobile communication service, a prepaid communication charge (fee) system has been offered.
The prepaid communication charge system is used to make a subscriber of a mobile communication service prepay a certain portion of charges related to the mobile communication service, thereby allowing the subscriber to use the mobile communication service to the extent of the prepaid communication charge. However, the prepaid communication charge system has a disadvantage in that upon completely using up a prepaid communication charge, a certain service being used is terminated even while the subscriber communicates with another party.
Therefore, there is a need for a system whereby an ongoing mobile communication service may continue uninterrupted even when a prepaid communication charge is used up while facilitating payment of additional prepaid communication charges. The present invention addresses this and other needs.